


A Small Gift

by rubylily



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bonding, Established Relationship, F/F, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka and Mami investigate a house rumored to be haunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



Of all the places for a witch to be hiding, Sayaka would not have expected an abandoned house that was rumored to be haunted, if only because of how clichéd it seemed. Yet here she and Mami were, standing in front of an abandoned house in the middle of the night. Mami held out her Soul Gem, and it glowed just slightly.

"There is something here, but it's not yet strong enough to create a barrier," Mami said. "It seems our classmates were onto something when they called this place haunted."

Sayaka shivered; tonight was strangely cold. "It's strange, huh? For a witch to be so out of the way."

"It may only be a familiar. But in any case, we should deal with it right away so that no one does get hurt."

Sayaka nodded. "Right!"

A soft smile came upon Mami's lips. "And then afterward, we can have tea, just the two of us."

Sayaka blushed, but otherwise said nothing.

Thus the two girls entered the house. It was rather dark, but Mami's Soul Gem gave off a soft light and light from the full moon came in through the various large windows, so Sayaka and Mami could still see reasonably well as they explored the house. It was old and dusty, as if no one had lived here for quite some time.

They walked slowly and silently, and Sayaka hoped that Mami could not hear her racing heartbeat. Mami seemed to have an idea of where she was going, and Sayaka followed her closely. She was not as good as sensing witches or familiars as Mami was, and more than once she had lost track of one while hunting. Mami had often told her that since she was still inexperienced, it was only natural for her to make mistakes, but even after two weeks since becoming a magical girl, she could still barely find witches without Mami.

"Miki-san?" Mami's clear voice cut though Sayaka's thoughts. "Is something the matter?"

"Ah, no, not really." Sayaka let out an awkward laugh. "I was just thinking about how good you are at this. It must seem so routine, huh?"

Mami's fingers tightened around her Soul Gem. "I have hunted many witches alone," she said, her voice oddly quiet. "I had no choice but to become skilled."

"So you haven't met many other magical girls? I mean, there's that transfer student and she's kind of suspicious, but are there any others?"

Mami did not reply, and her eyes grew clouded.

Sayaka took Mami's hand into hers. "Well, you have me now! I may just be a burden, but I promise to get as strong as you! I'll protect both you and Madoka!"

"Kaname-san is very fortunate to have a friend like you." Mami smiled faintly, and she kissed Sayaka's cheek. "As am I. You're not a burden, Miki-san. I'm very grateful you're here with me now."

Sayaka's face grew hot. "T-Thank you very much, Mami-san!"

"I should be the one thanking you." Mami chuckled quietly. "Now, let us find the source of this disturbance."

Sayaka could not help but smile. "Of course!"

The house was not particularly large, so it did not take long for Sayaka and Mami to look through most of the rooms. There were porcelain dolls lying all around the house, and they simply watched the two girls with their glass-eyed stares, and Sayaka had to admit it was rather unnerving, especially when she kept accidentally making eye contact with the dolls. As if this house needed to be any creepier, she thought with a shudder.

In an attempt to keep her focus away from the strange dolls, Sayaka watched Mami closely. Mami didn't seem to be fazed by the dolls, and she walked these halls with confidence, as if she already knew where she was going. Sayaka smiled as her heart beat faster; that was the strength she had fallen in love with.

Eventually they came to a single room at the end of the hallway, and Mami's Soul Gem glowed a little brighter. "There is something in this room," she said, her voice firm. "Be on your guard."

"I will, I promise," Sayaka said with a nod.

Mami gripped the doorknob, and she inhaled a deep breath as she carefully pushed open the door.

The room was a bedroom, and other than even more creepy dolls lining the walls, there didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary. However, both Sayaka and Mami spotted a certain object on the dresser.

It was a Grief Seed.

As the two girls approached the dresser, Mami took the Grief Seed, gently holding it between her fingers. "How curious," she muttered.

Sayaka eyed the Grief Seed; it didn't look any different from the others she had seen. "Is that it?"

"It seems so. It doesn't even appear this Grief Seed has been used yet."

"Lucky for us, huh?" Sayaka beamed. "Mission complete!"

Mami's fingers curled around the Grief Seed, and then she suddenly embraced Sayaka.

"M-Mami-san?" Sayaka stammered.

"I really am happy I'm not alone anymore," Mami said as her arms tightened around Sayaka. "Thank you so much, Miki-san…"

Sayaka wrapped her arms around Mami's back. "I promised you, didn't it? That we would fight together and protect this town!"

Mami pulled back from Sayaka's embrace, and then, after a moment's hesitation, kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, yet strong and warm.

Sayaka was surprised, but she still accepted Mami's kiss. They didn't kiss often yet, and each kiss from Mami was always a pleasant surprise.

When Mami broke the kiss, there was a faint, warm smile upon her lips. "Now that we are finished here, I believe we should celebrate with tea and cake."

Sayaka took Mami's hand into hers. "Yes, of course!"

Mami's smile grew warmer, and with the Grief Seed in hand, she and Sayaka left the doll-filled bedroom.

* * *

Homura stood upon the roof of the house as she watched Mami and Sayaka leave, and despite the cold air she felt strangely warm.

"Why did you leave that Grief Seed?" Kyubey asked as he stood next to Homura. "You were the one to defeat that witch."

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't even try to understand," Homura said as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

To that Kyubey had no reply, and his expression was as unchanging and as infuriating as ever.

Homura watched Mami and Sayaka until they were out of sight, and she could not help but smile. Even if she had failed to prevent Sayaka from becoming a magical girl yet again, perhaps she and Mami could succeed in protecting one another this time, and Homura still hoped that this timeline would be the end of her journey.


End file.
